Red
by rese
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and the telly.


_A/N: Doctor Who and consequently Rose and the Doctor belong to the BBC. Not me._

Rose helped him tug his red chucks off, grinning when the momentum pulled them both backwards. Throwing them to the side she turned back to find matching red socks covering his long feet and she had to laugh.

"What!?" he asked indignantly, faking offence at her expression.

"'Sjust they're matching," Rose pointed between his feet and his shoes and he felt his brows raise.

"So?"

"So 's'funny." She tugged his toes before pulling one sock off after the other. The Doctor wiggled his toes back in response, enjoying the feeling of them being free. Having your feet caught up in a pair of unsupporting plimsolls for the majority of one's waking hours was not what he would call the height of comfort. And when it was Rose doing the taking-off well he was hardly one to say 'no' now was he?

"Well I'm glad you find my wardrobe choices so amusing. Come on then, bunch up."

Rose scooted to the middle as the Doctor threw an arm around the back of the sofa and he stuck his bare feet on the ottoman in front of the tv. Rose's soon joined his and a quick but fierce battle of tootsies for the best spot raged with Rose naturally coming out on top, a wide grin easily winning over the Doctor's pout.

"My turn," she announced, palm out for the remote.

"I thought it was whoever losts'."

"As if!"

The Doctor pulled the tv remote out from behind his back, grinning mischievously as Rose's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!" she told him, her hands already shooting out to try to catch his.

"Ah, ah ah!" he told her in his best tut, waving the object high up in the air as he wiggled away from her grasp. "Now, now Rose Tyler, didn't your mother ever tell you grabbing is greedy?"

Rose glared at him, unmoved from the couch. Crossing her arms she turned back to the tv, still black. "If you think I'm getting off this couch, you're wrong."

"Oh, well that's no fun," the Doctor immediately wormed his way back to Rose's side, pout firmly back in place, dumping the remote in her lap. He'd learnt long ago that once Rose had decided she wasn't moving, no power he possessed could get her up to play. She really had obstinate laziness down to a tee.

"Thank you very much," she said imperiously, switching the telly on. Immediately surfing around the Doctor noticed it didn't take his companion long to go through all the Earth channels and then the corresponding versions from Loman V.

"Go on, take your time, it's not like we've not got forever."

"I know," she told him finally stopping on Codackorrinorris's Shopping Channel from the Third Moon of Bello in the Macon Galaxy.

"Oh, no, not shopping!" The Doctor whined, flipping an arm over Rose in protest as he tried his very best begging face. Well, maybe not his very best but very close. Well top three, or maybe more like top five but the point was it was very good and usually very successful.

"Oi, last time you made us watch four hours of the whatsit's-a-morriboi's version of a discovery channel and even you were yawning by the first hour!" Rose accused in what the Doctor felt was an unfair claim. It was really only at an hour and seven minutes and twenty three seconds he had felt the urge to increase the oxygen to his massive brain. Alright maybe it was something closer to an hour and two minutes and fifteen seconds. Ok, well fifty eight minutes and two seconds. And he was only doing it 'cause she was too!

"Porrimorrimamorriboi," he corrected, "and it wasn't nearly in the first hour, I'll have you know." The Doctor sniffed, trying vainly to ignore Rose's knowing smile and shake of her head.

"Uh-huh you keep telling that to yourself Mr. Superior Biology and I'll just keep watching these infomercials, thanks. At least, I think's what they are." Rose watched the screen with her head tilted into his and for a moment he enjoyed her unguarded closeness before he explained that they were more like fifteen minutes of subliminal messaging for any product belonging to the Po-Mo Industrial Company. Not that the shiny treadmill-like contraption was really for shaving human-sized meat - he really didn't feel like he had to tell Rose that bit.

With a heavy sigh she finally changed the channel and they found a movie, one the Doctor was fairly certain was almost over but the action-driven plot line pulled them in and the pair watched avidly. Fast paced lights glanced off the screen as the heroin leaped from one car roof to a hovering ship and Rose gasped as the girl's foot slipped, dragging her down with gravity. The Doctor shifted closer and Rose was careful to lean as casually as possible into his side a little more. The man on screen suddenly grabbed the falling girl's arm and hauled her to safety just as the car roof she left behind exploded in an impressive display of five different colours.

"Oh we've done that before," the Doctor waved at the screen as the girl made big eyes at her hero. There was an awkward pause before the two moved magnetically to each other and the camera angled it for their kiss. Rose turned her head to give him a funny look. He really was ridiculously close. "Well, I mean the leaping from moving vehicles of course," he pulled at his ear before moving to scratch the back of his neck, eyes darting between the screen and Rose's collar.

"Yeah, n'better." Rose turned back to the screen, wondering why she was so quick to help dig him out of that particularly reoccurring hole. The Doctor, still close beside her resettled himself comfortably and she knew he'd figured he was safe. Well maybe it was time to turn the tables. Shake things up a bit. You know, all that. "But you know, we should really give the kissing a go too."


End file.
